Fortune
Fortune is the codename of Helena Dolph Jackson, a leading member of Dead Cell. Her codename refers to her seemingly supernatural ability to have bullets that come into her direction pass around her and also turn explosives into duds. She is also known as Lady Luck and has earned the title of "Queen" among her Dead Cell comrades. She is armed with a large-sized railgun during combat. History She was the daughter of Scott Dolph, Commandant of the Marine Corps, and wife of Colonel Jackson, founder of Dead Cell. Helena led a largely uneventful life until the sudden death of her father during the Tanker incident in 2007. A few months later, her husband, Commander Jackson was convicted of mishandling federal funds and was found guilty; furthermore, Helena's mother committed suicide and Commander Jackson himself died while serving out his sentence. Helena was unable to cope with the systematic loss of each of her close relatives and miscarried her unborn child of three months, essentially losing her entire family. Helena was informed that the man responsible for her father's death was none other than Solid Snake, the mercenary allegedly responsible for sinking the tanker. In her search for vengeance, she joined the armed forces and found out that she had an unusual amount of luck on the battlefield. Any operation she was a part of always succeeded and she never suffered any injuries. Because of this mysterious power, she was deemed "Lady Luck" by her comrades. She was quickly assigned to her husband's former unit, Dead Cell, and was welcomed with open arms by the team, especially Vamp, who was rumored to be her father's former bisexual lover. She and Vamp would later form a very close friendship. She was assigned the codename of Fortune and quickly gained leader status. Fortune was one of the Dead Cell members who survived its liquidation, and six months later, on April 29th, 2009, Dead Cell joined the Sons of Liberty and assisted in taking over the Big Shell. Fortune confronted Raiden, mistaking his presence for that of Solid Snake (who had supposedly murdered her father). Disappointed, she fought Raiden anyway, but after Raiden supposedly killed Vamp with a bullet to the head, Fortune thought the curse of her luck had continued. Vamp, however, was still alive telling her there was "no need for sorrow." Fortune eventually confronted Solid Snake personally within Arsenal Gear. Instead of killing Snake, Fortune took him prisoner and delivered him to Solidus Snake who was leading the Sons of Liberty. Shortly after, Revolver Ocelot revealed that the Big Shell takover was nothing more than a simulated version of the Shadow Moses incident and that Fortune's role in it was not coincidental. The deaths of her family members were planned by The Patriots and her invulnerability to bullets was simply the result of a machinery-projected electromagnetic force field which surrounded her body; Ocelot confirmed the latter revelation by shooting Fortune in her chest. However, Ocelot missed her heart (as Ocelot had forgotten that Fortune was born with dextrocardia) and the fatally-wounded Fortune stood up against him. When Ocelot launched missiles directed at her and the others with Metal Gear RAY, she managed to deflect them telekinetically, leading Solid Snake to believe that her powers and luck in the battlefield might not have been entirely due to the Patriots after all. Fortune then died from her gunshot wound shortly afterwards. Behind the scenes * Fortune was characterized as a saxophone player. This is why her theme music is a melancholic jazz featuring a wailing saxophone * Fortune originally carried out Chinese fortune cookies during battle. Before engaging in battle, she would open up a cookie and read her enemy's fortune. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Solid 2